


Warmth

by a_very_visible_ghost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Down Character, F/M, I've only seen one marvel movie, Just something that popped into my head, Light Smut, Not Canon Compliant, ambiguous - Freeform, and that was Thor, just my headcanon for teen loki, possibly character study, probably not very canon, so sorry if some of this is weird, teen(kinda?)Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_visible_ghost/pseuds/a_very_visible_ghost
Summary: 'Suddenly, he looks up, effortlessly flicking his eyes away from the book and directly meeting mine, narrowing in a dangerously playful way that so reminds me of a predator before it strikes it's prey'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This might not make a huge amount of sense, it's just something that came to me when I was bored. Still honing my writer skills, so while it may not be up to best-selling-author standard, I hope you enjoy it!

There he is. The prince, casually leaning back on an embellished, silver pleated dining chair that's worth more than my entire existence (or something). 

They say he's mischievous, that he'd rather spend all day playing tricks than fulfil his regal duties, that he's a spoilt brat who doesn't have the slightest regard for his title and does what he pleases, when he pleases, completely disrespecting any form of authority held over him. 

He doesn't look it though, with his shiny black hair tied loosely behind his head, quite a few strands falling out and obscuring vibrant green eyes that are currently scanning a thick and likely much more intellectual book than someone his age would be expected to pick up, let alone understand. But oh, the way his eyes sparkle with amusement every once in a while, or the way his lips tug up slightly at the corners when he's suppressing a laugh, you can tell he understands every syllable as if it was written by Loki himself.

No, at times like these, his quiet brilliance rises to the surface and paints itself on his often blank face. At times like these, I'm painfully reminded of the beautiful and complex being I fell in love with.

Suddenly, he looks up, effortlessly flicking his eyes away from the book and directly meeting mine, narrowing in a dangerously playful way that so reminds me of a predator before it strikes it's prey, his lips sharpening into a sly smirk before closing his book and rising from his seat, fiery green eyes never leaving mine, burning into me, singing my skin, setting me alight from the inside out. I feel as though I'm about to burn alive, but in all honesty, if saving myself meant looking away, I'd rather burn.

He begins to walk towards the door, but after a few steps, he stops and arches a slender finger before slowly curling it into his palm, signalling for me to follow.

As if under his spell, I stand on command, completely entranced by him, and obediently follow.

We walk for a while in tense silence down a path I vaguely recall as the one leading to Loki's room, and the closer we get the faster he seems to move, until I feel myself having trouble keeping up.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a short walk, we reached the grand doors that separated the prince's bedroom from the rest of the palace and waste no time getting inside.

The very moment the door shuts behind us, I barely have time to register the click of a lock before I can feel myself being pushed roughly against a wall, Loki's hand tangling itself in my hair and shielding me from the impact of the wall.

His lips press against mine and he nibbles and bites until I let him in, impatient as always. His tongue slides into my mouth and the combination his fiery kiss and his roaming hands renders me unable to suppress the moans and sighs spilling past my lips, and he replies eagerly with grunts and moans of his own.

A few heated moments later, he picks me up and carries me to the bed, dropping me onto the silk sheets before once more latching his lips to my skin, this time biting and sucking at my neck, making sure to leave bright purple and red marks in his trail.

That night, I felt pure bliss, and I woke up to feel my heart swell with love as my eyes meet the sleeping form of my lover.


End file.
